Katrina Sutherland
|nationality=British |augmentations=Mechanical augmentations |appearances=''Deus Ex: Human Revolution (comics)'' |occupation=MI-5/MI-6 agent (formerly) Belltower Associates mercenary (formerly) Britannia Resolutions mercenary }} Lady Katrina Sutherland is a mechanically augmented mercenary currently employed by Britannia Resolutions to hunt down corporate and government personnel who are augmented and then go rogue. She appears in all but the first issue of the ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' comic series. Background Early life Katrina's father was a drunk and addicted to gambling, losing almost all of the family fortune. However, there was a trust fund in Katrina's name which he couldn't touch. It was through this trust fund that Katrina managed to enroll in Oxford. She was a star athlete, regarded by her tutors to be at Olympic standards. While at Oxford, she took part in shooting, fencing, and horse riding, or as Katrina put it, "all the old, aristocratic sports." During a horse race Katrina was unseated, leading to her being trampled by the other horses and badly injured. Despite the nature of the injuries, her insurance refused to pay for the medical care as she had been drinking before the race. However, representatives from MI-5 offered to augment her in exchange for her services as an agent. She accepted and was an active MI-5 agent for ten years. After leaving MI-5, she spent eighteen months with Belltower Associates Incorporated, leaving their employ due to "not seeing eye-to-eye" with their operating methods, and eventually struck out on her own to form Britannia Resolutions. 2027 Katrina has been sent to Montreal, tracking a rogue mercenary group which has been engaging in black ops across the globe and which recently stole a sizable amount of weaponry from a private military contractor known as Sharp Edge. Adam Jensen unwittingly breaks into her hotel room, believing her to be an elite hacker, and they battle until Jensen overtakes her. They quickly form an alliance, though, when they both realize they have a common enemy in Quincy Durant, Jensen's old SWAT team commander and leader of the rogue merc group. Jensen and Katrina quickly build a like-minded relationship and eventually become lovers while Katrina is in Detroit to assist with the investigation. Katrina suggests that she and Jensen were set up in order to kill each other by a world-class hacker known as Windmill, hired by the merc company. Katrina receives repairs and cybernetic upgrades from Sarif Industries. During her time there her talent impresses David Sarif enough that he offers her a job with Sarif Industries. She refuses as she wants control over her life following her time as one of British intelligence's "blunt instruments." She then offers Jensen a job with Britannia Resolutions, which he reluctantly refuses as he must pursue his mission to hunt down the mercenaries who attacked Sarif Industries. Jensen asks if she would wait for him while he completes his mission and she implies that she will. However, during a brief pause in the hunt for their nemesis, Durant is able to take Katrina hostage, and gives Jensen the choice between killing himself or letting Katrina die. Right before Jensen is about to take his own life to save her, Katrina chooses to sacrifice herself, mortally wounding Durant in the process. Jensen, moments later, kills the weakened Durant in a fit of rage. Katrina's death deeply affected Jensen, who had found in her an equal, a friend, and a lover. Augmentation Due to the life-threatening nature of her injuries Katrina received extensive augmentation. All of Katrina's limbs have been replaced to a greater or lesser extent--her arms entirely and her legs partially. Notably her torso appears to have been severely damaged as her chest is entirely encased in augmentation. She also, as evidenced in the battle with Jensen in the hotel room's bathroom, appears to have an augmentation to her pelvis that resembles undergarments when viewed from the front. While the full extent of Katrina's augmentations are unknown, she uses a Glass-Shield Cloaking System while in combat with Jensen. The extent of Katrina's visible augmentations, as well as her augmentation as a result of critical injury, closely mirrors that of Adam Jensen. Trivia *Along with her British accent, Katrina's insistence of using the prefix "Lady" when being named could possibly mean that she is (or once was) the wife of a high ranking member of the . Alternatively, it could merely be a reference to nobility in her family line. *Katrina's presumably noble ancestry is reminiscent of that of another Eidos protagonist, Lara Croft. This reference is made clear when Malik in fact refers to Katrina as Lara Croft.Deus Ex: Human Revolution comics, issue 3. *She is referred to as being a former operative of both and in the comic, possibly hinting at a prior job as an intelligence officer. *Katrina's left arm augmentation is made by Tai Yong Medical, as evidenced by the brand on her shoulder on the cover of the second issue. *Katrina's remark at The Diogenes Club in London, "Besides, never join any club that'd be happy to have me as a member," is a paraphrasing of a famous quote attributed to comedian Groucho Marx. The Diogenes Club is likely a reference to the exclusive Hellfire Club system that was popular in the United Kingdom in the 18th century as meeting places for the wealthy and powerful. Gallery DX3_SutherlandComic4.png|Katrina on the cover of issue 4. DX3_SutherlandComic2.png|Katrina as an athlete before her injuries. DX3_SutherlandComic.png|Katrina bantering with Jensen. katrina_jensen_hrcomic.jpg|Jensen and Katrina embracing. dxhr comic 5.jpg|Adam Jensen and Katrina Sutherland. References ru:Катрина Сазерленд Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution (comics) characters